sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Si Kahn
Si Kahn (born April 23, 1944) is an American singer-songwriter, activist, and founder and former executive director of Grassroots Leadership. Biography Early life and education Kahn grew up in State College, Pennsylvania. When he was 15 his family moved to the Washington, DC area, where he graduated from Bethesda-Chevy Chase High School. His grandfather Gabriel Kahn, his mother Rosalind Kahn, and his father Benjamin Kahn, a rabbi, instilled a strong sense of the family's Jewish heritage as well as teaching him the rudiments of rhythm and harmony as a child. His uncle, Arnold Aronson, executive secretary of the Leadership Conference on Civil Rights, helped inspire and shape Kahn's career.Si Kahn, Creative Community Organizing (San Francisco: Berrett-Koehler Publishers, 2010), p. 121. Kahn earned a bachelor's degree from Harvard University. In 1995 he completed a Ph.D. in American Studies from the Union Institute. Musician and activist Kahn moved to the south as an activist in the Civil Rights Movement, and he now lives in Charlotte, North Carolina. Kahn is the founder and former director of Grassroots Leadership, a non-profit organization that advocates for several causes, including prison reform, improved immigration detention policies, and violence prevention. He retired May 1, 2010. Most of the profits from Kahn's musical performances benefit this group. He has also been involved with Save Our Cumberland Mountains, an environmentalist group opposed to strip mining in Appalachia. Though Kahn writes songs about a variety of topics, he is especially known for songs about workers and their families, like "Aragon Mill" (1974). He frequently writes songs, and occasionally performs, with singer-songwriter and multi-instrumentalist John McCutcheon. Kahn usually accompanies himself on a steel-string acoustic guitar, played with brass fingerpicks. Personal life Kahn's younger sister, Jenette Kahn, was President of DC Comics for 26 years until she stepped down in 2002. Discography *''New Wood'' (1974, June Appal Recordings) *''Home'' (1979, Flying Fish Records and June Appal Recordings) *''Doing my Job'' (1982) *''Unfinished Portraits'' (1984) *''Signs of the Times'', with John McCutcheon (1986, Rounder Select) *''Carry It On'' (1986, Flying Fish Records) *''I'll Be There'' (1989, Flying Fish Records) *''I Have Seen Freedom'' (1991, Flying Fish Records) *''Good Times and Bedtimes'' (1993, Rounder select, family album) *''In My Heart: A Retrospective'' (1994, www.StrictlyCountryRecords.com) *''Companion'' (1997, Appleseed Records) *''Been a Long Time'' (2000, Sliced Bread Records) *''Threads'' (2002, Double Time Music) *''We're Still Here'', with Liz Meyer and Joost van Es (2004, StrictlyCountryRecords) *''Thanksgiving'', with Annemarieke Coenders and Linde Nijland (2007, StrictlyCountryRecords) *''Courage'', with Kathy Mattea (2010, StrictlyCountryRecords) *''Bristol Bay'', with Jens Kruger (2012, Flying Fish Records) Books authored *''How People Get Power: Organizing Oppressed Communities for Action'' (New York: McGraw-Hill, 1970). *''Organizing: A Guide for Grassroots Leaders'' (New York: McGraw-Hill, 1982). *''The Fox in the Henhouse: How Privatization Threatens Democracy'', with Elizabeth Minnich (Berrett-Koehler, 2005). *''Creative Community Organizing: A Guide for Rabble Rousers, Activists, and Quiet Lovers of Justice'' (San Francisco: Berrett-Koehler, 2010). Sources * Larkin, Colin. The Encyclopedia of Popular Music, 3rd edition, Macmillan, 1998. * Press, Jaques Cattell (Ed.). ASCAP Biographical Dictionary of Composers, Authors and Publishers, 4th edition, R. R. Bowker, 1980. Notes External links *Official website Category:1944 births Category:American folk musicians Category:American singer-songwriters Category:Jewish musicians Category:Jewish American songwriters Category:Living people Category:Community activists Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Bethesda-Chevy Chase High School alumni Category:Political music